The Force of Zero
by Crazyhawke81
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is the mechanical force based tinkerer from hell. What if he was piloting something with more power than a normal starfighter. This story is going to ruin certain peoples plans and it is highly unlikely that Vader will be born


The Force of Zero

I don't own either Gundam Wing or Star Wars. I wish I did then I wouldn't be broke

This is an AU of the Star Wars universe with a minor crossover with Gundam Wing. I will not be bringing the Gundam Pilots in and I will not be going over every minute feature of the Star Wars films. Just the stuff that is being changed during Star Wars by bringing some stuff from Wing in.

Chapter One

It had been a long and strange road for Anakin Skywalker thus far in his life. Starting out as a slave on Tatooine and then moving on to the Jedi Order as a padawan who was never meant to be trained if not for the last wish of the Jedi who first found him on Tatooine Qui-Gon Jinn. Sometimes he wondered if this path was meant for him as since his mother had died and he gave in to his anger and slaughtered the entire camp of Tusken Raiders that had kidnapped her, he had been having strange dreams of a giant robotic humanoid with glowing green eyes. Anakin didn't know what to do about these dreams since they where as gripping and powerful as the ones he had dreamt of his mother in. Rolling over in his bed he sighed and decided to contact his master Obi-Wan about these dreams and see what he said. Maybe the force is trying to tell me to find this figure and they could be of great help to the republic in the near future.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant Darth Sidious was furious and its just not safe to be around a sith lord who is even slightly annoyed let alone one as royally pissed off as Sidious was. In case your wondering just what could make Sidious this upset when he should be happy as his chosen apprentice had made a decision to make his fall to the darkness possible but for some strange reason he couldn't access the dreams of Anakin. It was like some outside force was blocking him which was strange as he was the most powerful person in the galaxy both in the force and politics because all those weak willed fools in the jedi temple refused to grasp the full power of the force which is only open to those on the dark side. Cackling darkly he added more power to his mental probing and was once more blocked. It just wasn't possible that the boy was able to block him, he was too hotheaded for the control needed to do just that.

The next morning Obi-Wan Kenobi was startled to receive a call from his padawan on Tatooine before he left his fighter to infiltrate the separatist base on Geonosis. "Master" Anakin blurted out "I need your advice on what seems to me to be force premonition dreams". Obi-Wan sighed "Anakin, Thank you for coming to me with this, I know its not easy for you to open up to me about your dreams but how can I help?" Anakin looked sheepish and admitted to not being on Naboo with Senator Amidala but on Tatooine where he had found his mother and was at her side when she died and also his anger based mistake with the Tuskens. Obi-Wan replied "Anakin while I am not pleased you disobeyed an order I also sense that Padme had a hand in this action to go to Tatooine. I have also failed you miserably as I should have paid more attention to your dreams when you first told me of them but sadly force visions are not my strength within the force. I cannot help you much with these dreams but you should contact Master Yoda at the temple. He is much more in tune with the force and interpreting visions such as this. My only other advice in the meantime would be to meditate on this. If you are right and this being could be of assistance in the republic then we should endeavour to find them. In the meantime would you be able to send this data file on to the Jedi Council for me? There is trouble brewing on Geonosis with the Separatists and the council needs to know about it." Without hesitation Anakin replied with obvious relief in his voice at not being immediately dismissed by Obi-Wan again "Of course master. It would be my pleasure and I will contact Master Yoda immediately on these dreams." "Very well then Anakin, I will see you soon after I do a quick recon of this planet". Signing off from the communicator built onto his Jedi Starfighter Obi-Wan pulled up the hood of his robe and snuck away to investigate the separatists command centre.

Anakin sighed as the line disconnected." Meditation why did it have to be meditation. I'm weak at that topic, I just cant sit still and focus on nothing for that long" he said as he paced back and forth of the command deck while Padme watched on in concern. Finally having enough she spoke up" Honey I'll help you with this, I know a few ways to help clear your mind that may work better than just sitting down and trying to empty your mind." Spinning around in shock Anakin replied "My princess if you could assist me with this I would be most appreciative, can we get started as soon as I send this message on to the council?" Smiling Padme agreed to help. Within 15 minutes Anakin returned from the communications console having passed on the message to the council and had added a request to speak with Master Yoda as soon as possible after the meditation was finished.

Sitting down with Padme, Anakin looked nervous and twitchy so Padme reached out and grabbed his hands. "Ani, please just focus on me, just focus on my hands, feel the contact and relax. I wont do anything to hurt you. We need to do this to understand and we will do it together. Now let your mind drift and go where the force wills it." Drifting into stable meditation outside the healing trance Anakin finally understood where he was going wrong. Before this he had no stabilising influence and tried to hold back. With Padme he didn't feel the need to hold back and just drifted with the force. As he drifted he again saw the figure with the glowing green eyes but it was clearer and he gasped almost losing the meditation. It wasn't a person, it was a machine, a giant humanoid robot with wings on its back, a strange V shaped crest on its head, a massive shield with a twin barrelled rifle in the other hand. As he watched the machine started to twist and change shape becoming a flying vehicle shape that looked insanely fast. As Anakin moved closer to the machine a voice spoke to him "Do you wish to protect or destroy, do you have someone to care for, to protect, to safeguard?" Anakin looked up in shock and thought of Padme, Obi-Wan, The troopers of the 501st and the younglings in the jedi temple. He called out to the voice "YES, I wish to protect my friends and family." In response to this the voice boomed back, "You are worthy to wield the power of ZERO. Stay true to your path and all you desire will come true. But first you must create my physical form." At this proclamation Anakin started screaming in pain as blueprints and formula's for creating the machine started pouring into his head. Once it was done the vision faded with a whispered warning to not let anyone know the formula for the material used to create the unit. Anakin then collapsed and blacked out scaring Padme as this was not a normal occurrence regarding meditation.

When Anakin awoke he looked up at Padme and smiled. "thank you angel for being my reason to fight and protect." Padme was stunned at this simple heartfelt proclamation. Anakin then stood and walked to the communication console to contact Master Yoda and the Jedi council, He had a large task ahead of him and could use their support and wisdom in it.

TBC

My second attempt at a fanfic, its been rattling around my head for the past few months and wouldn't leave me alone. Please read and review, I have some ideas on where I want to take this but would appreciate any and all constructive criticism regarding this.


End file.
